kingsquestfandomcom-20200216-history
AGDI timeline
:For official timeline variants, see King's Quest Timeline. The AGDI Timeline is an unofficial timeline based on the information from AGDI's King's Quest trilogy (King's Quest I: Quest for the Crown VGA, King's Quest II: Romancing the Stones, and King's Quest III Redux: To Heir is Human). This timeline places KQ7 about 22 years after KQ1. For comparison, the TSL timeline places KQ7 at about 24 years after KQ1, the BI timeline places KQ7 about 22 years after KQ1, and the IA timeline places KQ7 about 23 or 25 years after KQ1. Dates in the timeline are derived from tombstones, books, and other in-game references from KQ2RTS. Possum's birthdate is not specifically given, however her age can be deduced from from other dates mentioned the game, making her about 18 (though she appears to be not much older than 12). Timeline *'0' :An unknown important event happened, which signifies the beginning of the dates of KQ2 (AGDI) timeline. This likely indicates the arrival of the Ancients to the world and the founding of Daventry by Legenimor. According to a book in the town library the ancients arrival and the founding of Daventry occured approximately 1000 years before KQ2+ , and that the war began soon after. All mages of the world would decend from the First Mages. *'704' :The sword of the First King is created.This is the sword of the First King of Daventry. It dates back almost one thousand years and has been passed down from king to king since that time." The Grand War continues to be fought. Morgeilen disappears and is thought dead (having actually become The Father), his name would not be heard by anyone for night on a millenium. During this time Legenimor attempted to give up his immortality and died. Granthithor becomes king. His defendants continued to rule the kingdom of Daventry and founded the other kingdoms if the world.Legends: "Though his passing occured nearly one thousand years ago, it remains somewhat unclear as to the manner of his death and what became of the power he wielded, Historians do know that Legenimor was a powerful magician, or a wizard, as he might be called nowadays. He is largely credited with bringing, along with his kind, magic and civility to Daventry and the surrounding world. The Father begins searching for the Item.Manannan letter: "...does he not spend so much time locating that item of legend which he has been seeking for almost a millenium?"The Father:"Father: "My name... my true name... has been heard by none for nigh on a millenium."" *'734' :Approximate date that a parchment referring to Legenimor's magic was written.Legends (KQ2RTS):"This is evidenced by parchment, located just a few centuries ago and dated thirty years after the First King's death." *'754' :The approximate date that Granthithor died.Legends (KQ2RTS):"Legenimor's loyal first knight and successor, Granthithor, ruled over the realm for nearly fifty years. He sired a number of children who either remained to guarantee the continuation of the royal blood line or set forth to build kingdoms of their own." *'1543' :The birth of Count Kraestromb.Epitaph:"b. 1543 d. 1603" *'1603' :The death of Count Kraestomb.Epitaph:"b. 1543 d. 1603 " :Caldaur becomes the new Count of Kolyma following his father's death. *'1636' :Construction on statue and town library are built in the Town of Kolyma between this timeNarrator (KQ2RTS):"The town library looks to be old as that statue, perhaps forty or fifty years.. *'1645' :Caldaur and Lavidia are married.Lavidia (KQ2RTS):"We had been married just over a year, and I was heavy with child." *'1646' :Construction on statue and town library is finished.Narrator (KQ2RTS):"The town library looks to be old as that statue, perhaps forty or fifty years.". :Cauldaur and Lavidia walk through the Wierwood Forest during the late stages of her pregnancy (with Herbert). Cauldaur is bitten by a giant bat and dies within two days.Lavidia (KQ2RTS):"We had been married just over a year, and I was heavy with child.", "He never did recover from that incident. He just faded with each passing hour. Within two days of the attack, my husband had died."Epitapth (KQ2RTS):"d. 1646" :The births of Lord Herbert and Lady LillianEpitaph: "b. 1646 d. 1668" *'1666' :The year the land in northern Kolyma became a swamp.Boatman: "A score of years passed after the Master died, and a great morass opened up, covering the surrounding land with slime and poisoned water." :Llowh'wof writes a letter to his flock speaking of there blessings from the Spirits of the Wild, and plans to overthrow the vampiric Count Caldaur, and attain their goal. They found a path through the swamp.Narrator (KQ2RTS): "You look over the Bible, which appears to be many decades old. You open it and find that an otherwise blank page at the front has been written on. It is dated over twenty years old." Note: According to other dates, connected to the Llowh'wof's letter it was already a swamp over 20 years ago. That said score and twenty years correspond to each other. *'1668' :Approximate date that Manannan acquired a new slave (who he planned to kill within 17 years, 1689).Manannan's letter (KQ2RTS): "As for my part, the servant I have owned for the past seventeen years is soon tocome of age. It will almost be a shame to kill this one, for he is quite adept at his chores. But the tradition must must be observered at all times. I shall require a replacement in the not-too-distant future. Perhaps I should think up a new name for my next slave, though it is much easier when I need only remember one. I've asked The Father to notify me at once, should he hear of any likely candidates." :Anastasia is born.Lavidia: "Shortly after her birth..." :The death of Anastasia's Parents, Lord Herbert and Lady Lillian.Epitaph (KQ2RTS):""b. 1646 d. 1668" :Not long after Lavidia and Anastasia moves into a house near the beach in Kolyma. *'1681' Frederick begins the five year application process to receive the [card.Application letter (KQ2RTS): The five-year application process has concluded, and we are pleased to inform you that your status as a member of the town library is confirmed." *'1685' :Edward is dieing, and as is looking for an heir. Graham goes on the quest for the crown (King's Quest I: Quest for the Crown VGA), and becomes the King of Daventry (there is some implication that Graham may be distantly related to the royal lineage of Granthithor). *'1686' :Frederick dies. :Graham travels to Kolyma to save Valanice over the course of three days.Narrator (KQ2RTS): "You look over the Bible, which appears to be many decades old. You open it and find that an otherwise blank page at the front has been written on. It is dated over twenty years old." Note: According to other dates, connected to the Llowh'wof's letter it was already a swamp over 20 years ago. That said score and twenty years correspond to each other. :Manannan kills his current slave and begins looking for another. *'1687' :Cassima is born in the Land of the Green Isles. Mordack begins to await many long years until her maturation before kidnapping her.Manannan's letter (KW2RTS): "I believe he has his eye on a royal couple who are expected to conceive a girl within the year - or so the signs say. I must confess, if he's prepared to wait so many long years for the child's maturation before abducting her, then he has far more patience than I. :Alexander and Rosella are born. Soon after Alexander is kidnapped. *'1704' Alexander turns 17, beginning his last year with Manannan. *'1705' :The three-headed dragon continues to ravage Daventry and the 17 year old Rosella is kidnapped. The Father visits daventry attempting to get Graham to pass over the Crown of the First King to him willingly (his true name 'Morgeilen' had been heard by none for nigh on a milleniumFather: "My name... my true name... has been heard by none for nigh on a millenium."). :Alexander escapes Manannan reaches Daventry, and saves his family from the dragon (King's Quest III Redux: To Heir is Human). :Rosella travels to Tamir to rescue King Graham and Genesta. *'1706' :Graham travels to Serenia to rescue his family from Mordack. :Alexander travels to Green Isles to rescue Cassima. *'1707' :Valanice and Rosella travel to Eldritch and save Etheria. *'1716' - The date of the Ascension, the dark hour when the sun, moon and planets are aligned, and the one who seeks will gain the powers of Legenimor. The Father hopes that he had received the Crown of the First King in order to find 'the Item', in time for his Ascension, or his preparations will have been for naught. His Ascension would lead to him becoming the greatest ruler the world ever known since the time of the Ancients, and likely lead to the destruction of much of the world. Notes *When all the specific references made in the game are added up Anastasia is approximately 18 or more (though she doesn't look much older than 12). *Graham would be about fifty during the events of the acension. Its possible that the date of the Acension corresponds with events of the breaking of the Mask of Eternity, the cataclysm, as well as the scenes of Connor becoming the heir and successor to Daventry's throne upon saving the land. However, it is known that Lucreto is not Morgeillen.' *An interesting coincidence, is that the founding of Daventry and the first Withdrawal occured about one millenium before the King's Quest games, in the Companion timeline. However, in the official information the Ancients (aka Ancient Ones) existed on the world before the Withdrawal (apparently native to the universe). In the KQ2+ same period more or less corresponds to the end of the Grand War, the death of Leginimor, Morgeillen's disappearance, the rise of the Father and his search for the item. It may also correspond to the creation of Daventry. *The exact date of the millenium is approxiately 30 years after 'present' based on dates given Cauldaur. Misc. Dates * 810 - Alfred Chamberlain * 905 - 987 - Lefler Povince * 985 - 1015 - Rarlop Neeven * 995 - 1020 - Douglas Buckmaster * 998 - 1029 - Faith Cinders * 1017 - 1101 - Count Bartholomew Scrooge * 1175 - 1200 - Larmon Odnarb, Count Christopher Eveer * 1189 - 1232 - Charles Bucquet * 1195 - 1265 - Susanna Somnia * 1200 - 1256 - Liet O'Mielief * 1204 - 1252 - Coco Heirbool * 1226 - 1258 - Hamish Bight * 1230 - 1266 - Mary-Ann Drinkwater * 1248 - 1299 - Bridgette O'Trubbelwater * 1250 - 1273 - Rebecca Twintle * 1255 - 1300 - Samuel Ubaleeve * 1300 - 1345 - Lester Williamson * 1344 - 1411 - Jacob Scarlet * 1365 - 1415 - Judas Morton * 1370 - 1441 - Goulash Thompson * 1500 - 1510 - Kitty * 1567 - Boris and Olga Stovich * '89 - M. Douglas & K. Turner, "Casualties of the "Rose War". * Unknown - Unknown Soul Notes The date when KQ2 (AGDI) takes place is extrapolated from in-game gravestones, and various in-game references. This is one of the earliest fan timelines. It arose with the existence KQ2: Romancing the Stones, and encompasses the AGDI trilogy which also includes King's Quest I: Quest for the Crown VGA, and King's Quest III Redux: To Heir is Human. The game altered many characters storylines turning several who were once villains into allies of King Graham, and other characters who were once good or neutral into Graham's enemies. It also removed a few characters from the story, added new characters, and changed the geography of Kolyma, Neptune's Kingdom, and even the existence of the Enchanted Island (turning it into a snowglobe in Hagatha's cave). Although fairly consistent in the way it tied the prequel and sequel games of the series together, it's inconsistent to the King's Quest Companion which followed the original version of the adventure's story. This formed the KQ2 (AGDI) Timeline and which has specific dates, as well as dates that could be interpreted from the given dates on tomb stones. It set its own storyline over the course of three days in Kolyma. In this continuity King Graham was cursed so that none of his blood heirs would ever receive the throne of Daventry, taking the universe in a much darker and somber direction. Connor becomes the heir of Daventry instead. Important dates establishing the amount of time between the games include a references to Llowh'wof's letter having been written over twenty years before the game, the Boatman's reference to the swamp having been formed twenty years after Cauldaur's death, Caulduar's specific date of death, the specific birth year of Herbert/Lillian, the birth year of Anastasia/death of Lillian & Herbert. AGDI Timeline (BGC/GC) To assist in comparing the various fan timelines, this is the above timeline converted into the standardized BGC/GC format (used in most of the official timeline articles). *'1962 BGC' :An unknown important event happened, which signifies the beginning of the dates of KQ2 (AGDI) timeline. This likely indicates the arrival of the Ancients to the world and the founding of Daventry by Legenimor. According to a book in the town library the ancients arrival and the founding of Daventry occured approximately 1000 years before KQ2+, and that the war began soon after. All mages of the world would decend from the First Mages. *'981 BGC' :The sword of the First King is created. The Grand War continues to be fought. Morgeilen disappears and is thought dead (having actually become The Father), his name would not be heard by anyone for nigh on a millenium. During this time Legenimor attempted to give up his immortality and died. Granthithor becomes king. His defendants continued to rule the kingdom of Daventry and founded the other kingdoms of the world. The Father begins searching for the Item. *'951 BGC' :Approximate date that a parchment referring to Legenimor's magic was written. *'931 BGC' :The approximate date that Granthithor died. *'142 BGC' :The birth of Count Kraestromb *'82 BGC' :The death of Count Kraestomb. *'49 BGC' :Construction on town library and statue of Caulder begins. *'38 BGC' :Cauldaur and Lavidia are married. *'39 BGC' :Death of Caldaur. :The birth of Lord Herbert and Lady Lillian *'19 BGC' :Construction on town library and statue of Caulder is finished. :The rich farmlands around the castle of count Caulder turn into a poisoned swamp. :Llowh'wof writes a letter to his flock speaking of the blessings from the Spirits of the Wild, and plans to overthrow the vampiric Count Caldaur, and attain their goal. *'17 BGC' :Approximate date that Manannan aquired a new slave. :Anastasia is born. :The death of Anastasia's Parents, Lord Herbert and Lady Lillian. *'4 BGC' :Frederick begins the five year application process to receive library card. *'0 GC' :Approximate date of the events of KQ1. *'1 GC' - :Graham travels to Kolyma to save Valanice over the course of three days. :Manannan kills his current slave and begins looking for another. :Alexander and Rosella are born. *'2 GC' :Cassima is born in the Land of the Green Isles. Mordack begins to await many long years until her maturation before kidnapping her. :Alexander is kidnapped. *'19 GC' :Alexander and Rosella turn 17. Alexander begins his final year with Manannan. *'20 GC' :The three-headed dragon continues to ravage Daventry and the 17 year old Rosella is kidnapped. :Alexander rescues Rosella. :Rosella travels to Tamir to rescue Graham and Genesta. :Rosella and Alexander turn 18. *'21 GC' :Graham travels through Serenia to rescue his family from Mordack. :Alexander travels to Green Isles to save Cassima. :Rosella and Alexander turn 19. *'22 GC' :Valanice and Rosella travel to Eldritch and save Etheria. *'31 GC' :The date of the Acension, the dark hour when the sun, moon and planets are aligned, and the one who seeks will gain the powers of Legenimor. The Father hopes that he had received the Crown of the First King in time for his Acension, or his prepartions will have been for naught. His Ascension would lead to him becoming the greatest ruler the world ever known since the time of the Ancients, and likely lead to the destruction of much of the world. :Connor saves the world from the cataclysm, and is made successor to the crown of Daventry. Category:Timelines (unofficial)